Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of forming a thin film and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device using the same.
Discussion of the Background
A semiconductor device, a display apparatus, and other electronic devices generally include a plurality of thin films. A thin film may be formed by various methods including a photolithography process. The photolithography process conventionally includes an exposure process using a mask. In this regard, for the photolithography process, masks and exposure equipment are separately or additionally used, and may have a limitation in forming a thin film having micro patterns by the exposure process.
An organic light-emitting display device is a self-emitting device and thus, an additional light source is not required. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting display device may be driven at a low voltage and formed thin and light. Recently, the organic light-emitting display device has been recognized to have beneficial properties such as a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a quick response time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.